


This feels so right

by Syikien



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, London Olympic 2012, Michael Phelps - Freeform, Ryan Lochte - Freeform, Swimming, Tom Daley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syikien/pseuds/Syikien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a well-known playboy who always caught himself in the arms of women for almost every night. But Ryan always avoids being in a committed relationship. Despite been a great rivalry and competitors in swimming, Ryan and Michael Phelps is best mates in real life and very close with each other families. So when Michael invite Ryan to Hilary’s 34th birthday, without second thought, Ryan make it to the party even though he had a date with a high profile Hollywood actress that Ryan can’t really remember her last name. Hilary Phelps is so sure that Phil, the man she dated for the last 2 years, will pop-up the “question”. However, Phil left Hilary dejected at the edge of the pond with broken heart. Ryan had witness everything and next thing, he finds Hilary crying her heart out in his arm. Seeing how heartbroken and fragile Hilary is, Ryan felt a weird fluttering feeling in his heart. Very comforting and calm, but the feeling is so new to Ryan that makes him confuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Down on the Floor

The one peeves that piss me off while I'm in my funzone, is when I can't hold my bladder. And it didn't help much when one of this lovelies hogging my pipes!  
Rolling my eyes for the buzzkill, I swat the hand off my pipe and dash towards the gent. I know there is some disappointed moaning. Lucky for the loud music, I was unable to hear it.  
Heading straight towards the urinal bowl, zipping off my suddenly tight pant, it feels so relief to drain out those pipe of mine. Fuh!!!  
(sexyback ring tone enter)  
Grabbing my mobile out of my back pocket, without glancing at the screen, I press the green button while trying to pull up my brief and jean together, zipping it up.  
"Hellow!!"  
"Hey dude, it's me Hilary."  
"Hey to you too sweetness.Listen," I switch my phone on my right ear, tucking in-between my ear and my shoulder, while turning on the tap, washing my hand clean and checking out my drunk face in the mirror. 'Still cute me' I admitted to myself.  
"I'm drunk currently SO if you have any important stuff to tell me, like your brother Mike suddenly freeze himself to coma and could not swim no more."  
I make a dramatic paused to let the words sink-in in Hilary level-headed mind. Before continuing my far-fetched wish, "Spare me the celebration tomorrow, dear. It's on me."  
Hilary sweet laughter can be heard through the handset, and even Phil's laughter too. Man, those two practically joint by the hip! I smiled adoringly as I remember those two love-birds who always bicker and banter lovingly with each other. And they will always be in each other arms. They always make me feel so empty!  
"Dream on bunk-face! He will thrash you in London 2012! Anyway you are not that drunk to pull up stupid threat like those!"  
"We shall see!" I pretend to sound fierce and threatening, but Hilary will knows better. "Seriously, what can I do for you, Hil? I've got three lovelies waiting for me at the dance floor to grind me, buh-baby!!"  
"Yuck, Ry please spare me the detail. Gross!!"  
"Well...no one can resist me." as I swipe my fringe upwards which kind of look ridiculous even to me. Scrunching my nose, I try to restyle my hair.  
"I want you to be at my party tomorrow night.If you are not that busy having girls grinding your pipe." Again that laughter and again it is follow with Phil laughter, like an unimpressive extended echo.  
"Haha very the funny, Hilary Phelps."  
"Well, you asked for it."  
"Your apartment? Time?"  
"Party will be in our favourite restaurant..."  
"Wait, the Tandoori Palace? Woah you're having Indian Theme birthday party?" I kind like the idea. Hmmm.  
"No, not our favourite restaurant. Ours as in Phil and me. Dork!"  
"Well you said 'our' and I thought me and you." Hilary doesn't know I was pulling her leg.  
"My apology. Anyway the party will start at 8pm. Can you make it?"  
"Why I did not receive any invitation card?" At this moment, my brother Daley too was emptying his pipes. He look at me weary due to the alcohol level in his blood system.  
"Well, Whitney handle all those stuff. So you know what she think of inviting you?"  
"Well, it's not her party. And trust me, I will never attend her boring party!" Gosh Whitney piss me big time. Buzzkill!  
Daley was looking at me curiously. I just shake my head slightly to avoid any questioning from him.  
"Com'on dude, chill ok?"  
"Alright. I'm cool."  
"You will come right?"  
"Sure why not? I can still live-up the party even there is a few haters in da house, Jeah!!"  
"You are sure to invite this Dude, baby?" Phil question is so clear like a day!  
"He's one lucky ass-bitch that happen to be your boyfriend, baby" I mimic Phil endearment 'baby' to Hilary. What is his beef with me?  
"Ignore him. It's my party and I want you to be there. Ok?"  
"Sure. See ya tomorrow then." I quickly end the call because it's getting to be worst than a buzzkill now.  
Surprisingly, Daley is still waiting for me in the toilet. Watching his drunkard face and analysing my mood change at the mentioned of Whitney's name, shaking my head and walk straight out the gent, and instead rejoining my party entourage at the dance floor, I head straight out of the club, walking straight towards my Sport benz. I don't even care if Daley is still at the club; well he did not come in with me either to begin with.  
What a night!


	2. Don't judge the book by its COVER

Hilary’s POV.  
As I heard the dead dial tone at the other end of the receiver, I slowly place the hand-set of the phone. I turn to Phil who still sit facing me on the opposite couch, “He said he will come,” dismissing the fact that Phil does not look that happy. I wonder why.  
Getting up from where I’ve sat, I was about to walk towards my bedroom when I feel a pull on my elbow. Turning behind me, Phil’s face shows a lot of questions that might be playing in his mind.  
Looking at him questioning, I did not said anything but nodding at him to say what’s on his mind.  
“Why Whitney seems to hate Ryan?”  
“And?” I prod because I know he will want to know the next golden question of why I’ve always been very defensive, or close to Ryan.  
“Well...” I can see that Phil was finding hard to form words for his invisible question which I’ve knows best. I should help him out. Well there is no harm of it.  
“Well, why I seem to be close to Ryan despite everything?” Phil was surprise that I beat him to it. And his face is so priceless. His mouth looks like a gold fish gulping for air. I smile.  
“For once I do not know what’s come across between Whit and Ry. Maybe they patronise the same disco. Or maybe they were ex flame.” Phil scrunches his nose when he heard that. Shaking his head, he dismisses it as ridiculous.  
“Unlikely at how Whitney despises him.” By then Phil and I had return to sit at our couch in front of the fireplace.  
Laughing at him, I said, “Seriously I don’t know.” I lift up myself towards Phil and give him a smouldering kiss. Phil pulls away from me a bit, “Ryan and you?”  
Disentangle myself from Phil embrace, I distance myself from him. Looking straight to the mantel piece where a photo frame of Ryan and I, stood out from the rest of the photo frames. I can still remember that day when the picture had taken. It was Daley’s 15th birthday which was 4 years ago, the very first time I’ve met him. The day that changed my perspective of him as a playboy, and us becomes best friend forever.  
4 years ago.  
I do not know how I ended up in my current situation here whereby I was bursting my energy making over 15 Italian pizzas that needs to be deliver before 12 o’clock. ‘This is all Michael’s fault. Damn him to hell!’ I cursed him in my heart.  
Well, to be exact there was only me alone doing all the works. Mama had bailed out once she had help Michael bringing in all the required ingredients hours ago. As for Whitney, ‘not a good idea’ proclaim Michael when I asked him to call her in for help.  
Immediately I knew who the pizza is meant for, there was none other than Ryan Lochte. Argh!!  
“Michael!!”  
Running feet can be heard down from the hallway. In a split, Michael head emerged from the kitchen door, “You done?”  
I glared at him.  
“Why am I making pizza for your unlikely buddy, Ryan?”  
“Because he loves eating your pizza.” I allowed myself to glow for just a mere second and return to my angry face expression.  
“It’s Daley’s birthday and Ryan just trying to hold a party for him.”  
I continued making the pizza which I still have 6 more to go.   
5 hours later...  
Instead of Ryan sending his appointed delivery man to pick up all the pizza, Michael and I had to deliver the pizza at Ryan’s family house. Again it was all Michael’s fault and he knows it.  
Once we reached the Lochte family home, without a word I took one of the five stacks of pizza and walk straight ahead to the front door. Before I was able to press the bell, the door had open revealing Ryan who just wear his khakis pant and shirtless. He looks distress.  
Ryan, without a word, makes way for me to enter his house, without offering to take the stacks of pizza box in my hand. However, once I step in the hallway, I turn to see that Ryan had left towards the awaiting car to carry another stack of pizza boxes that Michael had pass to him.  
I decided to wait for the 2 of them so that we all can walk together to the kitchen. Meanwhile, I took the opportunity to look around the Lochte living room. The room was cleverly decorated with a touch of English design. Well, the room was complete with lots of English style armchairs; drapes, carpets and even the mantel piece shout English.   
At the very end corner of the living room, directly below the staircase, there was an upright piano, English style, which was engraved with a beautiful English rose at the edge of the piano panel. But the 5 photo frame that was place on top of the piano had really caught my attention.   
I walks towards the piano and look at the photo frames of Ryan family. The middle of the 2 photo frames was a picture of the whole of Ryan’s family; his parent and the 3 children. The other photo frame was the picture of his parent and the rest of the photo frames just the picture of each Lochte siblings.  
When I look at Ryan’s parent picture, there was no denying that both parent was gifted with a beautiful faces which explain a lot of where Ryan had inherit his handsome feature. Ryan’s father, Brian Lochte had a classical cheekbone of an aristocrat with hazel eyes and raven hair. His wife, Julie Lochte was a brunette but baby blue eye just like Ryan. The way she smiled makes everything seems so fine. Just like Ryan. Woah!! What’s had just happen? Did I just admiring the handsome features of Michael rival cum best buddy? ‘Refrain Hil’ I keep on saying as it was like a mantra in my head.  
Anyway, for as long I have heard of Ryan and met him occasionally at all the swimming competitions and events, never once had I meet his parent and his raven hair sister. And when every time I did ask Michael about it, he provides me with 2 possible answers: I’m not sure because Ryan never talks about his family, except Daley, or Ask Ryan. Well the second answer was not really an answer; it was to suggest that I should ask him myself.  
“The way to the kitchen is this way.” I turn towards the voice behind me and find that Ryan was standing just a foot away from where I was standing. Michael had just entered the house and was looking at me curiously. Again Ryan looks kind of serious. No cheeky smiles and frustrating jokes so far.  
He walk ahead of me and, like a troop, we entered the kitchen one at the time. Another man took the stack of pizza from Ryan’s hand and ushered me to follow him. Michael too was following the man who was wearing like an English butler. I looked at Michael curiously.  
From behind us, Ryan was saying, “Thanks guys for the pizza. I really appreciated it.” I heard Michael replied to him as I did not seem to reply Ryan. “No problem, bro.”  
The man in the butler suit had place the 15 stack of pizzas boxes at the empty long table that stood near the facing the window sill. I look out and the yard had hardly packed with people. There were only 2 to 3 people loitering around the yard. But there was a long table had been set-up for dining. There should be roughly 12 people available to be seated at the long table.   
When I turn around and was deciding to what to say, Ryan interrupts my train of thoughts. “Hilary it will be an honour if you and Michael could stay for the party?”  
I look at him curiously, and said the first thing that comes to my mind, “This is hardly a party.”   
Silent.  
“No beer, no loud music and most obviously, no girls around to your liking.” As I continue my observation of the situation.  
Ryan smiles his cheeky smile. “Well, this is not MY party. If it is, you can already hear the commotion when you made the last corner turn towards my house.”  
“Hil, its Daley’s party as I said at home,” chirped in Michael who had made himself comfortable on the sofa at the corner of Ryan’s spacious kitchen. “So?”  
“Daley wants, at last, to celebrate his birthday in privacy than not,” Ryan continues to explain.   
“What do you mean ‘at last’?”  
“It took a great deal of consoling him to have this party.”  
“If he refuses to celebrate it, why force?”  
“He got to because he won’t move on.” Ryan had by now grabbed two bottles of beer, I shake my head when he offered, and pass the other one to Michael.  
“Move on?”  
Ryan nodding, before he continues to say, “Moving on from the accident,” and instead of sitting beside my brother on the sofa, he sits on the lounge chair, two seats away from me.  
“Now you may know the real reason of why you never see Mr and Mrs Lochte before,” Michael said before I continue with my pending question.  
“Accident?”  
Looking directly at me through his clear blue sky, I never feel so vulnerable before until now, I feel so naked and conscious of my appearance out of suddenly. With a merest of a smile, he continues to say, “The plane accident that robbed the lives of my parent and Daley’s twin sister, Juliette, 10 years ago.”  
I was stumped.  
“That’s why you or everyone else never sees my parent in any of my swimming events. And I never offer to explain for their absence”  
“But Michael knows it?”  
“Because he happens to see me crying a week after my parent died.”  
My thoughts were reeling with this new information. I could not really fathom of what had been told to me. Ryan’s philandering womanizing defies all perception of someone that had lost almost all his family member in a plane accident.  
But then there is a saying that goes “Don’t judge a book by its cover,” a very famous English idiom. Maybe all the things Ryan had shown with his playboy antic was just to cover up his true self. Well I never really know, right.  
Ryan was watching me and as I look again directly unto his eyes, it’s like a new shed of light shining towards us. I smile at him in my most sisterly smile that I could muster up. For as long that I knew him, he had been a very good buddy of Michael and a great rivalry to him too in Swimming. He never act rude or out of line towards me, but respect and kindness. He seldom talks to me unless needed to. As for me, I’ve kept my distance away from him as Whitney had told me so.  
“Only this year, Daley had agreed to celebrate his birthday again. This is a big progress you know,” he said very excitedly. “Oh is that so?” I asked jovially.  
“Yes, and I want to keep it low until he’s ready enough to carry on his life as before.”  
“So what’s next to do here?”  
Ryan grinned and rubs his palm together to start with the flow of the event ahead. “Well, let’s start placing the pizzas on the tray out at the garden, and we see what’s to do next from there.”  
I get off from the chair as Ryan too follow suit, I offered my hand and he quickly grabbed it and give a shake or two before walking outside into the garden.  
Present  
From that day onwards, Ryan and I seem to be inseparable. Not only will we hang out during the Olympic events but other swimming events too, we will also meet up on other several occasions. I even become a friend to Daley who happens to be a sweet young boy that admires and respect his elder brother, Ryan, like me despite everything.  
My relationship with Ryan, well he is one of my best friends, who will always there for me. But it’s hard to treat him like a younger brother, like Daley is to me. Ryan is something different that I can’t really explain. He never makes a move to me and I don’t expect much less of it.   
My other best friend, Kim Gates, always said that I might harbor a romantic feeling for him but I couldn’t say as there was Phil who I was crazy in love with at the same time when I first learnt the truth of Ryan’s family accident. And it had been Ryan persuasion and great support for me to confess my love to Phil.  
My true feeling towards Ryan?  
Only God knows and no one, even me.  
Turning towards Phil, I confidently smile at him reassuringly say, “He’s a part of me like a family. Only that he had different family name like me.”  
Phil just nodded. I couldn’t care less of what he thinks of it. Because I myself knew that somehow I feel like I have lie about my feeling for Ryan.


	3. Harry WINSTON

My decision is crystal clear; I will go to my best friend birthday party instead of wasting my time having a boring dinner date with Kristen Stewart. I know she’s all that hot and famous but its Hilary birthday I got to be there. Well, it is not like Kristen and I are officially together. I’m not really sure of her current status but hell if I care that much. For all I know she just all for publicity stunt.  
As I got off the phone from her publicity agent, whatever that is, and can you imagine that I can’t even get through her on the phone instead I will be put on a waiting list of calls for her to return it much later at her convenience, the cheek of it!  
I make a quick analyze of my wardrobe as to what to wear for the occasion. If I wear something like a rapper or hip hop star, although Hilary wouldn’t mind the style, but I can’t said much on Whitney & co liking.   
Truthfully I don’t care much of what she thinks of me, but I had vowed that I won’t get myself into a stupid bantering with Whitney in such occasion in which most of the other Phelps family member were presence. ‘Do it for Hil! Do it for Hil! Do it for Hil!’ I keep on saying it like a mantra.   
I heard the bed room door had open and Daley walks in. “Did you know that you are require to knock before entering, Dale?” I said slightly piss off with him. That boy still nursing his hang over after last night party in the club. He can’t simply hold his drink. What a wimp!  
Ignoring my question, without a word he invited himself, landing unto my neat bed. I just give him my suppose death glare. Not really sure it works on him. Daley, like Hilary, is immune to all my farce facial expression. God, what’s happening to me, I’m losing my control over these 2 people who knows me so well. At least, there’s still Michael that I can fool around.  
Giving me his supposed lopsided smirk, supporting his head with his elbow, looking at me with his eyes sliding up and down, as if I can mind read his bloody head. Scowling at him instead, I return to my observation of my wardrobe. “Where are you going, Bro?”  
I ignore Daley and trying my best to come up with the appropriate dress to wear for the party. Reminding to myself that I still have to buy Hilary her birthday gift which I should have buys last week. Thanks to Daley with his stupid fight that ended up with him suspended from school for 2 weeks. This is the second time he was caught in a similar situation. The third time should he be caught, Daley will be expel from college for the second times. Wow, Daley really breaking my record here. At least I never had being expelled from any school before.  
“Yo Ry, I’m asking you.”  
Turning back towards my now very messy bed, still scowling at him, I say, “Don’t you see that I’m not on talking mode to you?”  
Innocently he asked “Why?”  
Waving my hand like a dumb clown, I’m trying to let him see that everything’s’ were the reason of my displeasure to him. I’m still mad at him for the school fight, mad at him for getting himself suspended for the second time and seriously, I am mad at myself for not been a good role model to him. Man, I need my Hilly, now!!  
“I’m sorry I can’t hold my alcohol, but I will learn, ok?”  
Gaping my mouth, I feel like smacking his boyish face out of my bed. Scratching my not itchy head, instantly I decide that we need to talk. Not now but tomorrow when he is sober enough and, for me, to calm myself from my anger.  
“I’m going for Hilary’s birthday party and you are not going even though she did invite you too,” I said all the while still scowling at him with my hand on my hip and I’m only in my boxer short. Imagine that! I don’t think Daley will take me seriously with my current situation. “And you also not allow getting drunk until further notice. Am I clear?”  
“Am I grounded? I’m not kids anymore, Ryan.”  
“But you are behaving like one.” I’m ready to mark my point but I’m not ready for further argument. I don’t want to say something that I will regret later. “Just for tonight, please bear with it. We talk again tomorrow.” As I return again to my wardrobe, in a way I am dismissing him from further discussion.  
Daley took the hint as he quietly left me alone in my room. He deserves it and I could not think of what to say to him tomorrow. Maybe Hilary might be able to help me out. After all, beside me, Daley is very close with Hilary. And I’m sure he will listen to her better than me.  
Finally, I’ve decided to settle for a plain White-tee, adorning my leather jacket over it, and my wash-out jean. Very simple indeed yet stylish with necessary accessories like I will wear my hip hop silver necklace and a black Nike cap.   
After belting my jean with my custom make silver stud belt, I grab my leather jacket and my plain white canvas shoe, again custom make with my initial at the side of each shoes, I left my room and head straight to the main door of my condo. Daley was not seen in the living room but I could hear music blaring in the direction of his room.  
As I put on my shoes, without a word to Daley, I went out from my house, get on the elevator, down to the parking lot to the spot where my Silver Aston Martin Virage is. There is one more place that I need to go before going to the party, jewelries shop to buy Hilary her birthday gift. A quick glance at my wrist watch shows that I am 1 hour late already, Hilary will definitely butchered me.  
Quickly I press the gear as I started my Virage and drive as fast as I could to the nearest jewelries shop. ‘Just stop to any jewelries shop, choose their most beautiful necklace with their most beautiful butterfly necklace and pay for it. Then rush out back to the car and drive like a wind to the restaurant.’ I mentally lay out the plan ahead. Seriously I am freaking late. Again thanks to Daley.  
I hope against hope that there is a jewelry shops that still open at 9pm. Why must I always be a procrastinator?   
Seriously I’m screwed. While trying to stay calm and think of a great reason to tell Hilary for being this late, I heard my mobile ringing. Without looking at the screen, I press the answer button.  
“Yallow!” And I regret it the instant I answer the call.  
“You better have a valid and strong reason for being late, Ryan. Hilary started to lose it. And she never loses it to you.” Save for now, it is just Michael at the other end of the receiver.  
“I’m on my way, Mike,” Finally, some deities had answered my pitiful pray; I saw a jewelry shop that still open. I make a sudden turn to the left, which earn a series of honking from the other vehicles on the road, and stop the car, almost sending the car up on the pavement.   
“She won’t start the party without you.” I almost forgot that Michael still on the line and my mobile still attached to my left ear. “I just need to grab her gift before I get to the party. Believe me it’s not worth the wait as I am this freaking late.”  
“Where exactly are you?”  
“I just arrive at the jewelry shop to grab her gift. It will take me another 15-20 minutes to be done with everything.” I make a quick dash inside the shop but find that the shop door had lock. “Mike I need to get off the line. Do anything you can in your power to help me out. Please.”  
“You own me this time, Ry.”  
“Thanks!”  
I knocked on the shop door and a young petite blondie open the door for me. I put on my usual sweet charming Lochte’s smile and I know the girl is melting somewhere. “Can I make a quick buy to your finest necklace with a beautiful butterfly pendant, please sweetheart?” I have no time to get flirty with this girl.  
“But we are close, S-s—ir”, stammered the girl who names happen to be Jessica according to her name tag.  
“Just a quick one please. I will pay any price that it will cost me,” again comes in the charming smile and, let’s throw in the puppy blue eyes of mine, “And you, dinner for tomorrow evening, only the two of us, and restaurant of your choice, how about it?”  
Her mind is reeling with the deal that I’ve made. Come on just take the offer. You don’t know how lucky you are to be on a date with me. I’m not the easy catch, you know. I don’t just go on date with random girl. Kristen Stewart is a matter of different subject, because in an exchange of our date, she will give me 5 movie passes to Breaking Dawn Part 2 movie premier in Los Angeles. Let’s not forget about the after party of the premier.  
Timidly she agreed and let me in. I was so excited that I could not stop myself from jumping on the ball of my feet. She smiles at the ridiculous of my antic. Then she brings me over to their collection of pendants. As I scan through all the beautiful pendants, nothing attract my eyes than the one that captured my whole attention which stood display over the jewelry casing almost hidden at the back of the shop. I am pretty sure it is on display at the window but as the shop was closing down; the sale girl might have take in the display jewelry and place it at the back of the shop.  
I point out to her where the jewelry that caught my eyes is. She follows to the direction of my finger and walk straight to retrieve it. A message blip from my mobile, I read the message in a quick glance:  
[Mike: you own me BIG time.]  
‘Whatever,’ I muttered to myself, deleting off the message as Jessica return with the jewelry I’ve choose.   
It is not a butterfly pendant as I plan of buying initially, but a classic Iconic Wreath Necklace with marquise and pear-shaped diamonds. The necklace is so sparkling and simply classically beautiful. I look at Jessica with starry eyes and I’m not ashamed to admit.  
“How much will these burnt my pocket?” I asked dumbfounded. Jessica, again smiled at my jokes, without hesitant she said, “US $856, 000.”  
Silent.  
She continues, “This is Harry Winston, sir.”  
Still staring the beautiful Wreath Necklace which is now I’m holding it on my palm, I imagine of Hilary wearing it around her neck. She must look so stunningly beautiful. She’s worth it. She totally deserves this piece of diamond necklace with everything she had done for me. Always accepting me for the real me and Daley. And she has always been a great friend, the most dearly of all, in my life.  
But I know she won’t accept this gift despite everything. She is too modest to accept such an expensive gift like this, even from me. I could not give this to her. I will lose her. No, that can’t be happening. Maybe I will keep this for later and I still buy this, just in case.  
“I will buy this and another necklace with a simple butterfly pendant that suitable for a lady with long brunette hair and hazel eyes.” I explain to Jessica. “And if possible, can we wrap up with all the transaction within 10 minutes for now?”  
“Do you want me to choose for you the other necklace?” asked Jessica as she hurriedly placing the Wreath necklace to another jewelry casing and close the lid. She then walks towards the counter that we previously vacated. “Yes.”  
I can see Jessica is a very attentive and observant sale girl that knows what her customer wants. She perfectly chooses a necklace with a open-heart butterfly pendant for Hilary. Looking at my direction for my approval, I give her thumb up. “This is too a Harry Winston but it is just cost you US $2, 855.”  
“Ok, charged both jewelries to my American Express card.” And I give her the card for her to process the transaction. Meanwhile Jessica had passed me 2 cards for me to fill-in for the jewelries that I had bought for insurance purposes.  
Jessica is also an efficient sale girl because, within 5 minutes, she had cleared all the transaction.   
“How is our date for tomorrow?” I asked as I carefully place the written cards in the paper bag. “You are too kind to ask me out for a date when I know there is someone really special in your life.” I’m stumped. “But I’m not that kind of girl for a one night-stand.”  
Am I hearing correctly?   
“Go on go now. Stop making her waits,” Jessica encourage me. Shaking my head in disbelieve, I smile at her and bend down to kiss her on the cheek. “You never know what faith had in-store for us in future.” I whispered unto her ear. She blushed furiously.  
“Who will knows that we might meet again in future, Dear Jessica?” as I said this, grabbing my purchase and before I left the shop, I wink at her who still blushing.  
Quickly I get into my car, reverse it and drive forward to join the lane, driving as fast as I could towards the directions of the restaurant. The two cases of jewelries that I have purchased, was on the passenger seat. I took the jewelry case that contain the Wreath necklace and keep it safe, for now, in the interior of the dashboard.   
Tomorrow, the first thing that I will do is to keep safe the Wreath necklace in the bank and inform David of the purchase. I press the quick dial button on my mobile and wait for Michael to pick up my call, while I pluck in the ear-set unto my ear hole.  
“Hello.”  
“Mike, it’s me. How’s everything?”  
“Well, Phil urged her to start the party as plan-“  
“Good Phil.”  
“Hilary not that happy, even Mama said to just wait for you to arrive-“  
“But then the party already started, right?”  
“Whitney sees to it. And she relented.”  
“How she is?”  
“Spitting mad at you currently. Where are you?”  
“Another turn I will reach the place.”  
“Listen, Ryan. There is something you need to know.”  
“Spit it.”  
“Ruby, Phil’s-“  
“Phil’s annoying sister with fake boobs.”  
“Are you going to interrupt my conversation all the time?”  
“Sorry. Please continue Mr. Phelps”  
“Don’t get cute there. Anyway, Phil told Ruby that he might want to pop up the question.”  
“Question that your boobs is fake and please stop flaunting it to Ryan?” We can’t help ourselves but burst out laughing. It is so nice to laugh after all the stress journey for me to get to Hilary party. Wow!  
“No, shut up….hahaha!” barked Michael for another round of laughter.  
“Ok be serious Michael.”  
“It’s you who started it.”  
“Ok fine. Continue with what you want to say.” I conceded.  
“Phil wants to ask Hilary to marry him. That’s the question.”  
Silent.  
What has happen? Is that true of what I’m hearing? Phil wants to ask Hilary, my Hilly, to marry him? And why there is a feeling of …of…of what is this feeling am I feeling here?  
“Ryan? Are you still there?”  
“Yes yes yes, I am.” I answered half-heartedly. Oh God, please spare me all these distressing feeling!  
“Are you ok?” Michael asks in his concern tone. He is a good friend, wait scratch that, Michael is a great friend. Hell, he is the first person, aside family, who knows about the death of my parent in a plane crash. Well, he saw me crying when I was having a breakdown at the time. Since knowing about the tragedy, I had him promise not to tell a soul about it. And he had keeps to his word. He even needs to keep the secret tightly even away from his sister Hilary knowledge. Of course Michael will sense all this emotion. He had attuned to it for as long as I know him.  
“I am ok. My mind just wanders because I am trying to get an empty parking space.” I lied.  
“Oh you need to go all the way the other side of the restaurant building, and then you can park your car there.”  
All over the other side of the building, with a Wreath diamond necklace in the dashboard compartment? I must be crazy to have my Virage park quite a distance from me. I don’t care I shall wait for any empty slot. “Mike, I’ll be in the restaurant in a minute ok.”   
Meanwhile at the restaurant.  
“Ok”  
“So has he arrived already?”  
Michael looking straight outside the restaurant main entrance, trying to search for the arrival of Ryan, without a glance towards the voice on his left, he replied, “Yes, he has arrived Whitney.”


	4. In his arm, I feel SAVE

Daley p.o.v  
I could not believe it that Ryan is still mad at me for that stupid fight between me and Carlson. If only Ryan knew the truth, he will be proud of me. And not punishing me like I am 10 years old.  
God! What am I suppose to do now? I’m so bored. If I go ahead, leave the house like Ryan had asked me not to do so, I will be in a big soup. Obviously Ryan will not hear anything that I got to say. And at this time, it is very vital that Ryan should be on my side and believe me.  
I got up from my unmake bed and head out of my room to the kitchen. My head suddenly feels giddy. I’m not sure if there is any aspirin in the kitchen. As I am about to search for the aspirin, my mobile ringing with “Price tag” ring tone and I know who is the caller. None other than my best girl pal on earth, Missy Franklin.  
“Miss, I’m grounded!” I whine as I immediately hit the button. And yes, I whine, only when the person that you whine is someone as sweet and crazy like Missy, my best friend, since high school, and right after that accident which robbed both my parent and twin sister.  
“What? How old are you, Dale? Hahaha!!” I couldn’t help it but to laugh together with her. Her laughter is contagious. “Well apparently Ryan kind of forgot about my age,” I said in my baby voice and try hard to sound cute at the same time, “Why don’t you be a darling and call him to remind him so?”  
“Nope, can’t help you boy!” I already know that will be her replies. Missy will never go against Ryan. Too loyal or sometime, I teased her for having feeling for Ryan, though for my part, I felt jealous about it. Well, who wouldn’t have feeling for Ryan? He’s cute with those blue eyes and charming smile that melts millions women inside. To add icing on the cake, Ryan is super famous and rich. Super famous as in Swimming world which he is that good with the sport itself, and Rich due to have inherit a big chunk of family wealth and also the endorsement from his Swimming career.  
“Whatever,” I muttered almost inaudible from Missy ear. Of course Missy will deny it and of course, I will believe her, no matter what. Ryan will never look at her that way, not the same way like he look at Hilary Phelps. Even that, I bet my whole collections of Harry Potter book series, Ryan have yet to realise it. Proof – he have yet to make any move to Hilary. Even if Hilary has Phil in her life will stop Ryan the philandering womanizer from getting her for himself.  
“Awww don’t be sourpuss, “as she said while I finally found the aspirin and swallow it in a quick. Then, I make way to the living, switching on the t.v and search for the sport channel. “Well, to proof that I am not what you think I am, I shall call Ryan to let you lose?”  
I almost choke myself while drinking my coke. Missy had never makes such an offer. Something is up in her fishy sleeve. “Spit it, Franklin.” I demanded, feeling anxious to what she will say next. “If Ryan let you lose, we can hang out together.”   
“Or have you babysat me instead of grounding me?” I finally figured out the truth behind her offer. But it is not a bad offer. At least I won’t be alone as there will be Missy to keep me company. And with her around, there are two things that I can achieve here. First, of course I won’t drink, in turn Ryan will have trust me again. Lastly, Missy will be able help me out in my current problem. Seriously I need someone opinion before I lay it out to Ryan for approval.  
“You know-“   
“No you right. Let’s do it.” I quickly cut her sentence and pray hard she will just go along with it as she first suggested it. “Ok. I will call you back in a jiffy!”  
Meanwhile back at the restaurant.  
Hilary P.O.V.  
I could not believe that Ryan, of all people, was 2 hours late. He is never late for anything. What possibly makes him this late? Buy my birthday gift? He can always give it to me the next day or so, though of course I will be a tiny bit hurt.   
Phil and Whitney had insists that I just get the party started, but I was adamant to wait for Ryan. Even mum agreed with me. After all, this is my birthday party and why can’t anyone grant my wish for just today?   
I was watching Michael like a hawk, whenever he’s on the phone. I knew he was talking to Ryan. I was restraining myself from snatching Michael’s phone out of his hand. If I did snatch the phone from Michael, I just know that my party will be ruin with Ryan and I will be having a very heated argument.  
I don’t want that to happen. I just don’t want to ruin everything, when I learnt that Phil is planning to propose to me, a week ago. These I’ve learnt from Ruby and I know she’s telling me the truth. And for the three days now, I have decided and embrace myself to accept the marriage proposal without a single doubt and regret.  
Phil might not be in my heart, but he is good enough to spend my whole life together. He is a good man, very understanding of my craving to be independent working women and, above all, my special friendship with the Lochte brothers.   
Well, the other best male person in my life, beside Michael and Phil, is Ryan. It is beyond my imagination or, some might say, out of my depth to be friendly with a philandering playboy like him. Our personalities are so different, beside our age differences too, that people find it’s hard to believe that we are best of friends.  
There is something about Ryan that I can’t simply sum it up with words.  
Anyway after Michael get off the phone, as I guess it right, it was Ryan he was talking to, join in support of Phil and Whitney, insisting that I to start the party without Ryan. Michael has the cheek to say that Ryan said so.   
‘Whatever,’ I muttered to myself before signaling Ruby to begin the party.  
“Must you always to agree to do something when that fool gives green light? Who is he to you, Hilary? What am I to you, Hilary?” fumed Phil which shocked me beyond words. Mum, who was standing beside me too, was a shocked. It clearly shows in her face.   
At this moment, the three of us had stand on the stage, while waiting for Whitney to light the candles. I could not comprehend a word as I just keep on staring at Phil with open mouth. Phil returns my stared with his face turning redder by the minutes. Never had Phil behave this way. What gives him, I wonder.  
Only when I feel that my mum lightly hit my rib that I awaken from my shocking moment. Suddenly I feel my tears flooding out of my eyes like a waterfall. Without caring that the party had ruin with the entertaining scene on stage, I dash out of the restaurant to the park behind it. People around me were just been polite to ask, but they graciously make way for me to pass. I even ignore Michael calling my name, but the last thing I heard was Michael urging Phil to run after me.  
[Do you remember by Jay Sean ring tones]  
I hit the answer button, without even looking at screen, “Hello!”  
“Woah, relax Hilary. Why do you sounds like you have been crying?” By then I have reached the pond that can be found at the restaurant garden. Walking near one of the benches, I’m trying to calm myself down. I need to calm down. I need to evaluate of what have just happen back in the restaurant.   
“Hilary? Are you still there?” I almost forget about the caller. Out of anger, I could not point who is the caller, which is why I keeps silent while calming the heart beat of my heart. “Who..?” “It’s me Daley.” Yes, it’s Ryan youngest brother. I wonder why he is not with Ryan. Or maybe he is and Ryan is sitting beside him I need you Ry…  
“Ok Daley, where are you? Is Ryan with you? I need to talk to him.” I fumbled my words as a rush of fresh tears bursting through my eyes. “I’m grounded by Ryan. And he’s not with me. I thought by now he should be in your party, right?” Wiping my tear quickly, ignoring the fact that I might just smeared my eyeliner. “He’s not here yet. I don’t know…I need him..”  
“Ok ok calm down, alright. I will call him to look for you ok?” Dumbly I nodded my head without realizing that Daley might not able to see the action, “Ok”.  
“I’m getting off the phone now, but promise me don’t do anything stupid before Ryan arrive, promise?” Daley can be the sweetest guy ever despite his tendencies to be in a wrong crowd of friends. “Alright, “I said croakily. “By the way, Happy Birthday Hilary.” That put a smile in my tear soaked face, “Of course thank you.”   
As I end the call, I regretted for not wearing my pashma scarf. I feel so cold. Looking ahead in front of me, I refused to remember what Phil had said, but the image of his face was clear as a day. He is furious. What had just happen that I couldn’t comprehend? Is this Phil true color that has yet to unravel by me? He is not what I’ve expected out of him. Or is there something makes him change?  
“Who do you thinking now? Me or the fool?” that voice was once gentle and softly spoken, why did it sound full of anger? Without looking up at where he was standing, I replied, “My thoughts are my privacy. Even the man that you’ve called fool, never once tried to evade it!”   
“Oh, he’s so that highly regard is he?” he wheedled. “Stop calling fool, Phil!” I finally veered at him, I stood my ground and give him my best death glared, “If there is something you want to say, spit it!” I spat. That earned him an apprehension looks, just for a nanosecond only because when he replied me, I could feel the jealousy had always been there, but was waiting at the right moment to burst out.  
“I demand that you answered all my questions that I’ve asked. And if you think that I am no way better or equal than him, “he looked at me, with those furious eyes, before he finished his sentence, “I rather not knowing so and let’s just not wasting my time to stay together.”  
“All this while, the love that we built must you measured it with other person presence in which got nothing to do with us-“  
“You make him something out of nothing in our relationship! So stop twisting my words!!”  
“-just a waste of time?” Seriously, if I had the strength, it will be a great pleasure to kick his balls. “Just answer my questions!!” he rasped ghastly.  
Looking at him, with a renew confidence, standing my ground, without swaying a bit by his menacing glared, I refused to give him all the pleasure, “You can go to hell, Phil!!”  
Turning back to the direction of the pond, walking a bit forward to the edges, defiantly, I refused to answer his stupid answer; even I have to lose him forever. “You can go to hell, Phil!!” I repeated while trying hard to control the mounting of tears and emotion from bursting out before Phil left.  
“I want to believe that he is nothing but just a friend to you. I want us to be together forever without his presence shadowing me in your life,” said Phil in his soft voice which I’ve known always.   
It’s too late now. Phil, you have make me change my decision with your erratic emotion. I once believe that you and I will be together forever too, but no more. You are not worth the effort because you refuse to believe me and trust me in my own way to love you.  
Yes, I do have feelings for Ryan. But will Ryan look at me the same way you do? He’s young with good looks. He is even rich and famous to his liking. But do you think he rather spend his days with me – showering me with loves and everything?  
Love makes people blind, but not me. I am not blinded with my love for Ryan. He will never be mine.  
“Please go and leave me be, “I pleaded him even my heart telling me no.  
“I will, but remember I will never turn back.”  
Finally I let my tears flow down my cheek uncontrollably. I’ve been so happy to know that Phil will be proposing to me. And he will propose to me only for me to lie about my feeling for Ryan. He did not trust me a bit. Why bother then to marry me if you don’t believe me and trust me?  
I do not know how long I’ve been standing there. It seems hours had past. Phil, definitely had long gone.  
“Hily…”  
I could not believe of what I heard calling my name. The one person that I wish to be with me but then again, wishes him not to be here at this dire moment. Bravely I turn towards him; there he is, standing a few feet away from me, in his washout jean and black leather jacket.  
Again I could not control myself. I need to be hold…by him. Sensing my needs, Ryan grabbed me and holds him in his arm. Repeatedly telling me ‘It’s alright. I’m here now. Shush!”  
I never had been this save when I am in his arm.


	5. By the POND

~~Ryan~~  
Flash-back (before Ryan meet Hilary at the pond)  
I don’t understand the actual reason of why, so suddenly I felt the way I am now. The thought of losing Hilary, to another guy even that guy happens to be Phil, is so overwhelming that it left me suffocated. I never felt jealous whenever around with them. Their PDA never makes me anywhere jealous than now hearing that Phil will propose marriage to Hilary.  
Maybe I’m used to the fact that whenever Hilary in a relationship with any guy, the relationship eventually will fail. And at the end of the day, I will have Hilary again with me. But this time, it might be different. I might lose her forever. Why did I never realise it before that it has always been Hilary Phelps all this while?  
Should I fight for her? Will she even take me seriously in my quest when she knows that I always in the arm of women who is different from her?  
[Go West ~ Pet Shop Boys] song ringing from my mobile. I let it mobile without answering it. I sit back at the car seat, resting my head at the head rest and trying to compose myself. I am holding Hilary’s necklace on my right hand, while the other massaging my temple. My mind’s reeling of the right words to say in congratulatory ways. But my mind can’t produce any sensible sentences. It keeps on saying “That girl belongs to me, bunk-face!”  
Again my mobile starts to ring to the oldies which Daley likes so much. Thinking it might be this important for him to call me twice which am unlikely of him, I answer the call while, gently place back the necklace in the casing.  
Before I even got to ask him the reason for his endless call, Daley beat me to it, shrieking like mad man, “Where the fuck are you, ass-face??”  
“Woah, relax my Chihuahua. What’s the beef here?”   
“Well, I called Hilary to wish her, but she is cryi-, “dead tone. I did not let him finish his sentence, but dash out from the car, but quickly turn back to my Virage to secure all sort of security alert, and then rush in to the restaurant.  
I was greeted by Mama Phelps, without saying anything she points out in the direction of the restaurant garden. Giving her the thumb up, I quickly make my way to the garden. Believe me, in my mind there are numerous styles of how-to-beat-the-crap-out-of-him that I want to “try” on Phil. I think I “try” my Stone-Cold Stunner on him. But then I will make sure I “try” him away from Hilary’s seeing it. How dare him!  
Never once in my four years of relationship, even it is just friend only, have I hurt my Hily.   
As I got at the garden area, there are not much people patronising the garden. But there is one couple standing at the bench near the pond, which is just a few foot away from where I stand, there seems to have a heatedly argument. From where I stand, I can’t really hear much but then again, I couldn’t care less. I want to look for Hilary.  
Still standing rooted from where I stand, my back facing the fighting couple, I scanned the whole area for one particular lady who is crying her heart out. But then something stops me from my search, I turned slowly at the couple behind me…  
“You can go to hell, Phil!!”…   
“I want to believe that he is nothing but just a friend to you. I want us to be together forever without his presence shadowing me in your life,”…  
Is that Phil and Hilary arguing?   
Believe me, the thought of barging in and strangle Phil’s neck is SO inviting. But wait a minute, who is “he” that Phil referring to? Is that me?   
‘Calm down, Ry. Compose yourself,’ a quick grab of my mobile and switching on the silent mode, because I know Michael will surely be calling me and blowing up my cover, not that I proud myself of being a peeping tom.   
A few minutes later, without much saying been heard from my end, I saw Phil walk off. Luckily he took the other direction from where I was hiding. Making sure that he had walk quite a distance from Hilary and me, I braced myself to approach my Hily.  
When I called her name, as softly as I could muster, I do not expect to see how distraught my Hily is. In a flash, she runs into my open arm and I gladly took her in my embrace…  
Present time  
Everything seems so surreal, dreamlike maybe. From the moment that I saw her, standing by the pond, looking distraught and vulnerable, when she ran into my open arm and me embracing her in my arm, consoling her and holding her throughout the night, I realize that I could not imagine my life without her.  
Of course, I do not expect that I am to still holding her (we had progress by sitting on the near bench) until the next morning. I think the arm that holding her had long gone from being cramp to numbness. My back is hurting too. I could not imagine her body too. She was, currently, turning her body side-way, slumping against me, and had dozed off to sleep after getting tired of crying.  
I did not have the heart to wake her from her sleeping. So throughout the night, there I am, faithfully staying by her side, dozing myself to sleep too, occasionally. But I tried to stay awake for her. Well, I did reply to Michael endless text messages. In the only text message that I’ve send to him, informing that Hilary is with me and No, I did not murder Phil.  
We did not talk much, no, let me rephrase that, we did not talk at all. I just let Hilary cry as much as she wants to. Seriously, I do not know what to say in this kind of situation as I never get myself into this kind of situation before. But then, I have think through of what I heard out of the argument between Phil and Hilary. If it is true that “he” as Phil had mentioned and I am the “he”, I will be stump.   
Yes, this maybe to my advantage of having Hilary to myself. But how would I go about to make it work between us? I did not pride myself to be good in a commitment relationship aside of my swimming career. It had been a long time ago when I was in a committed relationship, even before I’ve met Hilary. And the outcome of that relationship, I blamed myself even though she had much to be blame for getting pregnant with somebody baby.  
I did talk about her with my twin sister, Adriana. And what Adriana had to say is somewhat disconcerting to know. “This is what I can say, and bear in mind that I did not meet her in-person yet…you are out of her league. Not she but you.”  
‘Wow, thanks dear TWIN sister for the encouragement,’ I say in sarcastic way possible. I don’t deny the ring of truth in what Adriana had said. I am nothing like Hilary. Almost every other day, I will get drunk from all the party I had attend. Beside swimming and training, I don’t do much to match those of Hilary. She is a perfect woman who is full of interest. Besides participating in a triathlon tournament, she has her very own lifestyle company set-up and she runs it all by herself. Whilst I was best known as “philanderer playboy”  
But then I could not imagine a life without her and now, that I know for sure the break-up between her and Phil, I don’t think I am able to cope seeing her with another man.  
God, Ryan get your A-game straighten now before she’s awake. Ops…  
“Grrrr…” Shit, my tummy growling for food. Then I feel Hilary stir from her sleep. Kissing her temple softly, I said, “Are you awake?” My left hand, automatically, clutch my empty tummy, in the hope to stop the growling to be heard loudly.  
Hilary then rise herself from her sleeping posture. Her hair is disheveled from leaning on me for too long and me playing with her hair throughout the night. There is puffiness in her eyes with eyeliner stained running down her cheek. She quickly tried to smooth her disheveled hair but I stop her, “You look cute with all those straight hair of yours all over the place.”  
I received a swat on my arm. I tried to move my numb arm, without Hilary knowing it and all the while I watched her straightening her crumpled dress, her disheveled hair and tried her best to see how her looks through my mirror casing frame iphone.   
I stretched my arms and body; I swear I can hear lots of crackling sound. From behind me, I heard the soft voice of Hilary say, “I’m sorry to doze off on you like this.”  
I turn to look at her. There she is, with a new light, looking radiant despite the puffiness in her eyes and eye-line stain dripping down her cheek. I don’t care what it is but I all know that from now onward, I will keeps her closely in my arm no matter.  
“You are more than worth all the trouble. “ As I sit beside her again, “I’m supposed to be sorry.” She looks at me puzzled. Giving her my Lochte smile, I said, “For being late.”  
Shaking her head, she turns to look ahead in the direction of the pond, for a minute she did utter a word before continuing to say, “You are just in time, Ry.”  
Taking my hand in her, she turns towards me, and I thought this the right moment to kiss her, but there is something holding me back. Damn!  
“I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.”


	6. By the POND

~~Ryan~~  
Flash-back (before Ryan meet Hilary at the pond)  
I don’t understand the actual reason of why, so suddenly I felt the way I am now. The thought of losing Hilary, to another guy even that guy happens to be Phil, is so overwhelming that it left me suffocated. I never felt jealous whenever around with them. Their PDA never makes me anywhere jealous than now hearing that Phil will propose marriage to Hilary.  
Maybe I’m used to the fact that whenever Hilary in a relationship with any guy, the relationship eventually will fail. And at the end of the day, I will have Hilary again with me. But this time, it might be different. I might lose her forever. Why did I never realise it before that it has always been Hilary Phelps all this while?  
Should I fight for her? Will she even take me seriously in my quest when she knows that I always in the arm of women who is different from her?  
[Go West ~ Pet Shop Boys] song ringing from my mobile. I let it mobile without answering it. I sit back at the car seat, resting my head at the head rest and trying to compose myself. I am holding Hilary’s necklace on my right hand, while the other massaging my temple. My mind’s reeling of the right words to say in congratulatory ways. But my mind can’t produce any sensible sentences. It keeps on saying “That girl belongs to me, bunk-face!”  
Again my mobile starts to ring to the oldies which Daley likes so much. Thinking it might be this important for him to call me twice which am unlikely of him, I answer the call while, gently place back the necklace in the casing.  
Before I even got to ask him the reason for his endless call, Daley beat me to it, shrieking like mad man, “Where the fuck are you, ass-face??”  
“Woah, relax my Chihuahua. What’s the beef here?”   
“Well, I called Hilary to wish her, but she is cryi-, “dead tone. I did not let him finish his sentence, but dash out from the car, but quickly turn back to my Virage to secure all sort of security alert, and then rush in to the restaurant.  
I was greeted by Mama Phelps, without saying anything she points out in the direction of the restaurant garden. Giving her the thumb up, I quickly make my way to the garden. Believe me, in my mind there are numerous styles of how-to-beat-the-crap-out-of-him that I want to “try” on Phil. I think I “try” my Stone-Cold Stunner on him. But then I will make sure I “try” him away from Hilary’s seeing it. How dare him!  
Never once in my four years of relationship, even it is just friend only, have I hurt my Hily.   
As I got at the garden area, there are not much people patronising the garden. But there is one couple standing at the bench near the pond, which is just a few foot away from where I stand, there seems to have a heatedly argument. From where I stand, I can’t really hear much but then again, I couldn’t care less. I want to look for Hilary.  
Still standing rooted from where I stand, my back facing the fighting couple, I scanned the whole area for one particular lady who is crying her heart out. But then something stops me from my search, I turned slowly at the couple behind me…  
“You can go to hell, Phil!!”…   
“I want to believe that he is nothing but just a friend to you. I want us to be together forever without his presence shadowing me in your life,”…  
Is that Phil and Hilary arguing?   
Believe me, the thought of barging in and strangle Phil’s neck is SO inviting. But wait a minute, who is “he” that Phil referring to? Is that me?   
‘Calm down, Ry. Compose yourself,’ a quick grab of my mobile and switching on the silent mode, because I know Michael will surely be calling me and blowing up my cover, not that I proud myself of being a peeping tom.   
A few minutes later, without much saying been heard from my end, I saw Phil walk off. Luckily he took the other direction from where I was hiding. Making sure that he had walk quite a distance from Hilary and me, I braced myself to approach my Hily.  
When I called her name, as softly as I could muster, I do not expect to see how distraught my Hily is. In a flash, she runs into my open arm and I gladly took her in my embrace…  
Present time  
Everything seems so surreal, dreamlike maybe. From the moment that I saw her, standing by the pond, looking distraught and vulnerable, when she ran into my open arm and me embracing her in my arm, consoling her and holding her throughout the night, I realize that I could not imagine my life without her.  
Of course, I do not expect that I am to still holding her (we had progress by sitting on the near bench) until the next morning. I think the arm that holding her had long gone from being cramp to numbness. My back is hurting too. I could not imagine her body too. She was, currently, turning her body side-way, slumping against me, and had dozed off to sleep after getting tired of crying.  
I did not have the heart to wake her from her sleeping. So throughout the night, there I am, faithfully staying by her side, dozing myself to sleep too, occasionally. But I tried to stay awake for her. Well, I did reply to Michael endless text messages. In the only text message that I’ve send to him, informing that Hilary is with me and No, I did not murder Phil.  
We did not talk much, no, let me rephrase that, we did not talk at all. I just let Hilary cry as much as she wants to. Seriously, I do not know what to say in this kind of situation as I never get myself into this kind of situation before. But then, I have think through of what I heard out of the argument between Phil and Hilary. If it is true that “he” as Phil had mentioned and I am the “he”, I will be stump.   
Yes, this maybe to my advantage of having Hilary to myself. But how would I go about to make it work between us? I did not pride myself to be good in a commitment relationship aside of my swimming career. It had been a long time ago when I was in a committed relationship, even before I’ve met Hilary. And the outcome of that relationship, I blamed myself even though she had much to be blame for getting pregnant with somebody baby.  
I did talk about her with my twin sister, Adriana. And what Adriana had to say is somewhat disconcerting to know. “This is what I can say, and bear in mind that I did not meet her in-person yet…you are out of her league. Not she but you.”  
‘Wow, thanks dear TWIN sister for the encouragement,’ I say in sarcastic way possible. I don’t deny the ring of truth in what Adriana had said. I am nothing like Hilary. Almost every other day, I will get drunk from all the party I had attend. Beside swimming and training, I don’t do much to match those of Hilary. She is a perfect woman who is full of interest. Besides participating in a triathlon tournament, she has her very own lifestyle company set-up and she runs it all by herself. Whilst I was best known as “philanderer playboy”  
But then I could not imagine a life without her and now, that I know for sure the break-up between her and Phil, I don’t think I am able to cope seeing her with another man.  
God, Ryan get your A-game straighten now before she’s awake. Ops…  
“Grrrr…” Shit, my tummy growling for food. Then I feel Hilary stir from her sleep. Kissing her temple softly, I said, “Are you awake?” My left hand, automatically, clutch my empty tummy, in the hope to stop the growling to be heard loudly.  
Hilary then rise herself from her sleeping posture. Her hair is disheveled from leaning on me for too long and me playing with her hair throughout the night. There is puffiness in her eyes with eyeliner stained running down her cheek. She quickly tried to smooth her disheveled hair but I stop her, “You look cute with all those straight hair of yours all over the place.”  
I received a swat on my arm. I tried to move my numb arm, without Hilary knowing it and all the while I watched her straightening her crumpled dress, her disheveled hair and tried her best to see how her looks through my mirror casing frame iphone.   
I stretched my arms and body; I swear I can hear lots of crackling sound. From behind me, I heard the soft voice of Hilary say, “I’m sorry to doze off on you like this.”  
I turn to look at her. There she is, with a new light, looking radiant despite the puffiness in her eyes and eye-line stain dripping down her cheek. I don’t care what it is but I all know that from now onward, I will keeps her closely in my arm no matter.  
“You are more than worth all the trouble. “ As I sit beside her again, “I’m supposed to be sorry.” She looks at me puzzled. Giving her my Lochte smile, I said, “For being late.”  
Shaking her head, she turns to look ahead in the direction of the pond, for a minute she did utter a word before continuing to say, “You are just in time, Ry.”  
Taking my hand in her, she turns towards me, and I thought this the right moment to kiss her, but there is something holding me back. Damn!  
“I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.”


	7. I'm not your rebound guy

~Ryan~  
Hilary did not utter much of a word on our way to breakfast. I did not suggest having our breakfast at the restaurant. Well, I never really like their food to begin with and I don’t understand why it is a favourite to both Phil and Hilary when all the waiters and waitresses wore ridiculous outfit of bright orange, from the top all the way to their shoes. Seriously they looked like carrot. And I hate carrot.  
So instead, I drive us to the diner across my training centre. I was praying hard that Nathan or Cullen won’t be in the diner. Because I just wants to have alone time with Hilary and if possible, it would be great if I could be excuse for training today. Seriously, the thought of my bed and fluffy pillows are beckoning me. Of course, my talks with Daley that I’ve promise him this morning.  
Anyway first thing first, Hilary is my top priority now.  
As we enter the diner, I winked at Beth while she blushed furiously, and Hilary swatted my arm, at my side. I gave Hilary my puppy-sad face while a quick signal to Beth to follow us for our order. My attempt of sympathy was ignored by Hilary as she took our usual spot, at the back of the diner and was sitting across me.  
As Beth came to our table, without looking at the menu, as I already memorized almost all the available food cater in the diner, “I want my usual order,” again giving Beth my Lochte’s charm as both of us waiting for Hilary to make her order. “How’s life, sweetheart?” I asked Beth amicably. The girl can’t stop blushing. Beth is a Hispanic lady with a beautiful buxom body and red dyed hair. I believe she is in her late twenties and she is saving her salary for college.  
I’ve heard from Nathan that Beth have a hot for Cullen but she definitely spellbound under my charm. Well, no girls or woman ever able to resist my charms. Unless your name is Hilary Phelps who, currently seem too engross reading the menu, as if reading the death will. Watching her, with her forehead knitted together, trying to decide what’s to eat. Her clothes are still crumpled although there is no mascara stain on her face.  
I have brought Hilary birthday gift with me and the necklace, in the casing, was safely tuck-in in my leather jacket. I tried to cough in the hope that Hilary will get the meaning that she is taking a long time to decide for breakfast. Again, she ignored me and continues to read the menu. Beth just smiled at me shyly.  
“Maybe we should have the same thing of bacon and egg?” I suggested to Hilary as she finally, look up at me from her menu. Shaking her head, she took our menus and hand it back to Beth, “I just want a single toast and your very strong black coffee.”  
“Ryan’s the usual and your order…a single toast and black coffee. Any refill for the coffee?” I nodded and Beth quickly went to prepare for our order.  
Turning to Hilary, she seems to avoid my eyes, gently as I could possible muster, I took hold of her hand across the table. “Hey you,”  
For once the brown eyes look at me and I was struck by the vulnerable of it. Hilary seems lost of word and could not possibly hold on to the tears that threaten to burst. “I can’t…”  
“Shoo…shush up now…”  
“No! I don’t want to be shush up, Ryan!” she retort back angrily. She gripped our joint hand while the other fisted into a ball. I tried not to look at it and concentrate on Hilary. “Then what do you want to do right now?” I admit I am too trying to avoid the confrontation between Hilary and Phil. If Hilary is not ready to share with me, I’m too not ready to face the consequences. I know, I am a dick head.  
Shaking her head determinedly, she let go our hand, to my dismay, and sat fidgeting with a look that might kill a cat. Hilary is too disturbed right now. All I want to do is to hold her, and took all her problems away.  
“After we have our breakfast, Ryan, please take me away!” she pleaded me and now, she’s all burst into tears. I was a shocked beyond words. I was stumped and could not do anything but quickly took the seat beside her, and gently took her in my arm.  
Kissing her temple gently, I said what I think the most sensible things to say at that moment, “I will take you away and do more for you, sweetheart,” without realizing what I was about to say and the consequences, as softly as it is, I said, “I love you, Hilary.”  
Suddenly I feel Hilary stiffen in my arm, still not knowing of what I have said to her earlier, I let her push herself out from my embrace. She looks at me with her teary eyes and she still looks gorgeous like the first time I saw her, five years ago.  
Both of my hands lightly hold her by her waist, ignoring all the stares from the diner customer; I’m still curious of her sudden change of mood. Then I realized of my confession of love to her. Oh my God!!!  
And Hilary is waiting for me to clarify of what I’ve just confessed. I can’t lie to her now could I? And definitely I could not take back my words. Think fast Ryan. I don’t want her to think I’m just lying to her, but I too not ready to tell her the truth yet.  
The necklace  
Yes, that’s it. I let go my clutch on Hilary’s hand, and try to give her my reassuring smile. I’m sure if I give her my Lochte’s smile, she will know I’m lying right through my teeth.  
Hilary’s eyes never left my face, and now she seems curious when I took out the pink jewel case. Without hesitating a bit, I gave her the jewel case and I was glad that she accepts it even though she was hesitant.  
“What is it?”  
“Why don’t you open it?” I encourage her in doing so. In my mind, I tried to think of best words to construct sensible sentences to help me through this obstacle. How on earth am I to explain to her that I’m not lying about my feeling but not ready yet to go through with it.  
To my utter stupidity, I had mistaken switched the 2 necklace that I had bought last night. There, in front of Hilary, sat the Harry Winston Wreath necklace that burnt a big hole in my bank account. That necklace I was saving for later. But I must have mistakenly taken the wrong jewel casing out of my car interior box.  
Hilary eyes become rounded with her sweet mouth forming an “O” shapes. She looks up at me and I’m not so sure if it is her happy face or angry face. For all I know, both of us never been in this situation before. She snaps closed the casing lid and push back to me. She was about to push me out of the berth, but on the reflex, I quickly tighten my arm along her waist.  
So Hilary was kind of trapped in my embrace. Well, lucky for me Hilary did not try to fight me off. There is a certain fiery in her eyes that I never saw before in our times together. If it is meant to scare me off, but the impact is opposite. It’s just makes me decided which path that I should take.  
“Listen, I said it before, I will say it again and forever. Even you don’t like to hear it at this moment. I love you, Hilary. So much!” I really stress the last word in my sentence, in the hope she might understand. “I could buy anything for you; even more than that necklace, Please give me a chance to proof to you…”  
All the while she had been quiet and listens to my so-called confession. She did not even try to fight me off but instead, holding my bicep protectively. “Proof of what?” she said calmly. I refused to let her go even she don’t make any attempt to fight me.  
“Of our love…I know this sound cheesy but I never felt this sure before than now.” I continue. “Please just take me away for now, Ryan.” Hilary said almost in tears again.  
Nodding for no reason apparently, I let go my hold on her waist, taking the jewel case with me and into the inner pocket of my leather jacket, I stood up, giving her a wide berth to walk out from the diner first. She took the sign and makes to walk off the diner.  
Walking behind her, I stop at the front counter to cancel our order, but grabbed myself a piece of croissant. I am damn hungry since yesterday. Without turning to Hilary, I asked of her to wait in my car as I switch on the car door from my automatic car key.  
“Beth, you could take an order for delivery, am I right?” I asked. This time there is no hint of flirting in my voice. I feel dejected well I had been dejected and I will not make to be dejected again. “What do you want to order, love?”  
“The same order for lunch and make it 3 set will you?” I said but my mind is still on the scene just few minutes ago. Maybe I’ve make a fast move. She might still be raw from yesterday argument with Phil.  
‘Too fast and too soon,’ I admitted to myself.  
Watching Beth taking down my address and orders, without thinking much, I asked her, “Do you think I am capable of love?”  
Looking up at me from her writing, she gave me a friendly smile that show the sincerity of her, “I’m sure you will.” Turning a bit on her left, and I also follow through her line of vision which lead us to where Hilary is standing, waiting for me in front of my Virage, instead of sitting inside the car, she continues, “She will love you as much as you love her, I’m sure.”  
Smiling, “How you know my feeling for her?” I was curious now. Is it that bloody obvious?  
“Well, I heard you always talking about her with the rest while you’re here. And I saw those gorgeous necklace you gave to her just now,” she winked at me. “Hope I’m not being too bold.”  
Shaking my head, “No you’re not. But she refused to accept it,” I confessed, “And I do not know what to do now.”  
Smiling again, Beth passed me the receipt after processing my order, she says, “You are a clever man, Mr. Lochte. I’m sure you will find a way. If you really love her dearly, you will.”  
“Thanks Beth.” Beth just nodded as to acknowledge my thanks.  
Looking at Hilary, standing a bit awkward and vulnerable, walking at her side of the car, I was meant to open the door for me, but instead she pulls me against her and kissed me. But like a gentlemen and someone really loves her so much, I gently pull her out from the kiss.  
“I want to do this at the right time and the right moment. Not like this when you are so vulnerable, “I whispered to her as I leaned my forehead against her forehead. “Anyway, I don’t want to be a rebound guy for you.”  
Hilary, looking through my eyes, just nodded her agreement. Leaning up again to kiss me full in the mouth, God I can melt, and pulling it out, even before I can really enjoy it for another second longer, she said the thing that I’ve never imagine I could hear from her. After all, my twin sister clearly stated that I am out of her league.  
“I love you too, Ryan Lochte.”


	8. This moment is just for the two of us.

~ Ryan ~

The lunch that Daley had prepared for us is so delicious. I had to call Beth from the diner to cancel the order. I did not expect Daley would be that kind to prepare us meals but then it is Hilary that I am bringing home with. I know he had a soft spot for her. Daley had been close with Hilary, beside me, and I am happy to know that. For a reason that Hilary might be a great help to tame Daley from his wild lifestyle now. 

I am not being a good brother, not only to him but my sister too, Adriana who had choose to live far apart from the family when it had been my mother constants reminders to me to keep the family together and intact.

During lunch, Hilary had made the effort to look presentable, well too presentable. She looks damn sexy in my oversize football jersey and track pant. How can she pull it together? I always thought that any woman will look sexier and have me roused, wearing just my oversize long T-shirt.

If Daley is not with us, I could take her there and then. Carried her over my shoulder, with her squirming in protest, or maybe in delightful, and throw her done on my King size bed, just making love with her throughout eternity. She can just do that to me. She really can break down my resolve for her to gather herself for what she had been force to go through.

Refusing to be her rebound guy, for just that moment I could just forget the notion of it.

Lucky for me, I did able to control myself by staying quite a distance away from her and refuse to look her directly in the eye. I know she is hurt by my action. And of course, I could feel the angry eyes of Daley, burning holes at the back of my head, from the kitchen.

Throughout the lunch, I had keeps my conversation to minimal, letting both of them to chatter away. Occasionally I felt her legs lightly kicking my leg to grab my attention, but I just ignored it and continue with my meals. Eventually I brought up the subject of Daley’s punishment of getting too drunk for his own good.

“I’m arranging for you to stay at the boarding school until you graduated next summer, Dale.” I announced and deliberately wait for a minute or two, to let the news sink in. “That’s final.”

Hilary put down her fork and spoon neatly at the side of her plate, while Daley just look at me, stunned of what I have just decided. “I think that’s harsh, Ry.” Hilary tried to voice her opinion, without looking at me and had her arm on Daley’s shoulder.

“I think he deserve it. Not that he had decided to be on the swim-“ 

“I have chosen to be on the swimming team!! But not your swimming team!!” barked Daley out of rage. Now he just pisses me off with his rude tone. But I decided to keep my silence and let him keeps lashing me out. 

“Daley, please don’t shout sweetness,” console Hilary lovingly. Daley looks at her and, seems to take her advice. Great, that’s just making me, feel bad.

“I have decided and want to tell him. But he always too busy to hear me out, sister!” he whined, in a good way. “Shoo, why don’t you go to your room and let me talk to him. Alright, sweetheart?” Hilary continues to make me a bad guy. How much I love her. 

Daley, still giving me a death glare, took Hilary advice and storm off to his room and slammed the door. It rattles the door hinged like there is earthquake that going to be erupted soon.  
Once he had gone, I had briskly left the dinner table, making my way to the living room with Hilary following hotly on my feet. 

“You make me looks like a bad brother to him.” I began our upcoming argument with Hilary. Seriously we are like couples with Daley our not-so-delightful son.

“I know what’s he had been up to, but punishing him by sending him off to boarding school will only makes him begin to hates you.” Hilary said in her serious tone, when it is Daley that she had to defend to against me.

“Begin to hate me?” I asked her incredulously, still not turning my back towards her. “I thought he had hated me ever since I allow Adriana left us.” I feel like I’ve been crashed down by a bollocks of cement after one and the other. Thinking of Adriana’s rash decision to leave us and seeing my baby brother, ruining himself by getting drunk almost every night. There is only one person to be blamed off that is me.

Hilary pulled my arms to turn to her. I refused but then, I felt her kiss me at the side of my neck, and “Please look at me...” she begged.

I relented but I crushed our lips together. I lifted her up and she had her legs surround my waist in the instant, as I thrown our bodies to the nearest sofa. I keep kissing her ripe lips that had always makes me wonder how it feels to kiss it. Well, at the moment, I am in heaven. Hilary had matched my kisses and scrapping my skull for the built up emotion that she had been feeling. I’m sure that’s must be the case, if not I could find myself a few bald spot on my head soon.

Our kiss had shortened by the need of oxygen. Hilary trying to gulp for air, while I had lovingly chastely kissing her cheek, trailing to the back of her ear and making way to her exposed neck. I could just make myself lost with her. Her scent, the taste of her and how her body react with mine, is just so beautiful.  
“Ryan...I love you.” She whispered as she rubbed lovingly my head. 

As I lifted myself to look down on her brown eyes, there is no way am I to deny her yet again. Not even my love for her. Screw with been rebound guy for her. I’m sure we can surpass that fact. If I just go along with my feeling for her now, it might lessen my emotional burden that I felt at this moment. I know Hilary will always be on my side to work of my other problems with my siblings.

Watching her looking up at me lovingly, with her lip swollen from our kisses, I know she is sincere with her confession. How could an angel like her love an asshole like me? I must do something nice in my previous life, I’m sure.  
Smiling, I traced her swollen lip with my thumb, her legs still hugging my waist and my tummy nestled in-between her, “I love you too...Hilary. Always” 

And I dive in for another long lusting kissing.

Forget about being a rebound guy.  
Forget about Daley...for now.

This moment is just for the two of us.

~ Whitney ~

I am fuming to know that Hilary had spent the whole time with Ryan that just makes her so self-centred. She did not even attempt to inform mom or Mike of her whereabouts. She makes everyone so worried and all the while she had a blissful time together with that playboy! This does not make it right for me. She needs to stay away from him.   
How could he choose her!

And when Mike did learn that Hilary is staying with Ryan, both of Mike and mom looks like relieve by the fact that Hilary is together ALONE with Ryan, not with Phil. They seem to easily accept the facts that Phil and Hilary had broken up and what, they look like they are glad that Hilary is with Ryan, of all men.

They should at least make the effort to reconcile them. Help Phil to get back to Hilary, makes Hilary realise that she is making a big mistakes of breaking up with Phil.

Why is it just me to make those efforts while both my brother and mom had gratefully accept everything with open arms?

They must be mental.

I will get you Ryan before you ruining Hilary life like you did to mine.

I hate you!


End file.
